Una Misión en New York
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Durante la Guerra, Kaguya manda al Equipo 7 directo a New York, un lugar que esconde secretos conocidos por pocos shinnobis, haciendo que el mundo que ellos conocen quede en sus manos. Nuevos peligros se avecinan encontrándose con un nuevo enemigo al cual deberán enfrentar para descubrir como volver a casa y salvar al mundo shinnobi. ¿Podrán volver al mundo que los vio nacer?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Hacía mucho tiempo, durante la tercera Guerra Shinnobi y tras las distintas batallas, los seguidores de Hiruko, el creador del Jutsu Quimera, habían logrado escapar antes de ser exiliados o apuntados con el dedo. Uno de ellos, Hiro, un muchacho de apenas 20 años, tras escapar y correr había encontrado un extraño "Hoyo" en medio de la nada, extrañado en medio del bosque le observo durante varios segundos.

Algo no era normal en aquello, Hiro le miro, se acercó y se alejó de él, jamás había visto algo como aquello. De pronto una mano en su hombro lo sacó de cualquier ensoñación- Hiro- el muchacho asustado observo al dueño de la voz- Oh, tranquilo, soy yo Hiruko.

El muchacho observo al hombre y miro nuevamente aquel extraño suceso-¿Sabe lo que es Hiruko-San?-pregunto de manera educada.

-Lo sé- respondió- Es un portal, te lleva a otras dimensiones, a algunas paralelas a esta- Hiruko miró a Hiro-¿Por qué? ¿Nunca habías visto uno?-preguntó.

Hiro asustado negó con el rostro-No pensé que estás cosas existían- hablo mirándole- ¿Puedo cruzarle sin morir?

El hombre se carcajeo- Por supuesto, por eso estoy aquí Hiro-hablo calmadamente mirando si venía alguien- Necesito que cruces, serás mi refuerzo por si algo me sucede.

-¿Q-qué?-cuestionó asustado.

-Así es, llegues donde llegues podrás vivir, no dudo de eso- hablo- Si algo llegase a pasar te buscaré, tendrás mi legado y seguirás con el ¿comprendes?

El muchacho le observo sorprendido, sintiéndose feliz al ver que aquel hombre que seguía estaba confiando en él. Sin dudarlo mucho más Hiro cruzó el portal. Su cuerpo calló en medio de una calle donde diviso un mundo completamente diferente para él.

El pelinegro se restregó los ojos sin saber dónde se encontraba, extrañado se observó, era como si dos partes de él se hubiesen unido, estaba vestido con un extraño vestuario y millones de recuerdos que él no había vivido, perdido se acercó a una persona-¿Me podría decir donde estoy por favor?-cuestiono mirando a la señora quien reía burlesca.

-Estamos en New York, ¿en serio no reconoces?-preguntó. El muchacho abrió los ojos observando su entorno- Estados Unidos, niño, continente americano.

-New…New York-Susurro él mirando su alrededor y tomando su cabeza, era como si tuviese dos vidas dentro de él.

.

.

Durante esa misma Guerra muchos shinnobis habían decidido cruzar el portal, con miedos y temores, pero con la esperanza de tener algo mejor, una vida mejor. Después de esa misma Guerra quedo estrictamente prohibido volver a cruzarlo por algún motivo, era muy peligroso pensar que algo peor pudiese existir, o peor aún, generar más enemigos en otras partes dimensionales.

.

.

Cuando Hiro se enteró de la muerte de su maestro, Hiruko, sintió su mundo desfallecer. Aquel mundo de fantasías que su mente había creado se derrumbaba. Era cierto que vivía en New York, de una manera rara y misteriosa se acostumbró y adapto a vivir allí, tenía una familia, amigos, desde siempre, desde el día en que había llegado. Se había dado cuenta que existía otro él en aquella dimensión, y que, al cruzar el portal ambos se habían unido en un solo cuerpo, compartiendo recuerdos, pero manteniendo aquella vida.

A pesar de aquello, dentro de él sus rasgos psicóticos comenzaron a explotar. Hiro no era un hombre comunicativo, mucho menos expresivo, había conseguido formar una familia, a sus 42 años tenía un hijo, Mukuro, un muchacho de 16 años, además logró seguir en contacto con su antiguo maestro, y eso era lo único que lo mantenía dentro de la realidad de lo que alguna vez fue…un Shinnobi…

Al recibir la última carta de su maestro, así como la explicación de su gran Jutsu Quimera. Sin poder replicar aquello, Hiro juró vengar la muerte de Hiruko, sin comprender realmente el trasfondo de sus palabras, ni mucho menos la forma en que éste murió, pero sabía perfectamente que él a través de Mukuro, su hijo, su descendencia vengaría al hombre que le había enseñado todo.

.

.

.

_**Diez y siete años durante la 4ta Guerra….**_

El equipo siete se encontraba peleando con Kaguya, aquella Diosa tan poderosa de hacerlos caer en diferentes dimensiones. Tras traer de vuelta a Sasuke y reencontrarse con Naruto, aquella Diosa los observó con molestia- Deberías mandarlos a aquella dimensión, madre- hablo. Ella sonrió.

Naruto observo a Sasuke. Kakashi miro a Obito ¿Era posible? ¿Acaso ella se refería…? Ambos conocían perfectamente la historia de Hiruko, el mismo Naruto sabía parte del Jutsu Quimera, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si algún loco seguidor de aquel hombre habría hecho algo, nadie sabía de aquel lugar, no después de lo sucedido.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei?-cuestionó Sakura. Kakashi apretó sus labios fuertemente. Obito cerró sus ojos, mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura trataban de detenerla.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedería. Habían escuchado rumores de muchas cosas ¿algo sería cierto? ¿Sería cierto que existen otros de ellos? ¿Sería cierto que morirían? El peli plateado observo a Kaguya sonreír de manera maliciosa- No saldremos de esto fácilmente-mascullo mirando a su equipo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-susurro Sakura mirando a Kaguya.

-¡Habla ya!-grito el Uchiha, mientras peleaban contra la mujer, quien mantenía su sonrisa.

-Pase lo que pase, caigan donde caigan debemos buscarnos ¿me oyen?-hablo Kakashi seriamente- Hay muchas cosas que se ha mantenido en secreto. Pase lo que pase debemos mantenernos juntos.

Todos se miraron totalmente perdidos, asustados, quizás, pero no hubo tiempo, de pronto todos desaparecieron del mapa.

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

_Hola a todos quienes se han pasado a leer esta nueva historia. _

_Espero les gusté este nuevo proyecto. Como ven combine ciertas cosas como el Jutsu Quimera & la Cuarta Guerra. En función a esto mismo, en este Fanfics se omitirá la pelea de Naruto en la película "Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego" en donde nuestro querido pelirrubio pelea contra Hiruko. Eso jamás pasó. Naruto y el resto si tiene conocimiento del Jutsu pero no más allá de eso. _

_Aclarando esto espero apoyen esta nueva historia & me dejen sus opiniones. Según sus primeras impresiones veré si continuo o no. _

_Obviamente será un SasuSaku jeje y otras parejas. _

_Besitos. _

_Mila. _


	2. Un cuerpo, Dos almas

_!Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes han decido pasar a leer esta historia. Espero disfruten el capítulo, todos sus comentarios serán respondidos abajo. Cambio & Fuera :D_

_._

_._

* * *

**Un cuerpo Dos almas **

Sakura sentía caer, mientras solo observaba ráfagas de luz a sus lados ¿Qué jodido estaba ocurriendo? De pronto al cerrar sus ojos sintió caer dentro de algo, como si fuese una clase de recipiente, aun sin abrir sus ojos palpo lo que estaba a su lado, pudo sentir unas colchas, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se observó-¿Cómo?-susurro en una pregunta.

Más antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, millones de recuerdos fuera de los que ella recordaba llegaban a su mente, imágenes con Ino, sus padres, Naruto, inclusive Sasuke, podía reconocer sus caras, pero eran…diferentes.

_-Me han dado el ascenso en Victimas especiales-hablo su madre con una sonrisa- Saluden a la nueva teniente. _

_._

_._

_-Frente ¿Vamos al centro Comercial?-preguntaba Ino Yamanaka con una sonrisa- Recuerda que la próxima semana es la tocata de mi primo. _

_._

_._

_-¿No te retarán tus padres por esos tatuajes, Saku?-pregunto una peli café, Tenten. _

_-No, mi madre sabe cómo soy- respondió ella con una sonrisa-Después de todo cumplí con mis calificaciones. _

_._

_._

_-Presidenta- hablo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Bobo, no me trates así, tú no ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-pregunto ella._

_-No espera en el estacionamiento- respondió él con una sonrisa-Y pensar que antes se odiaban. _

_-Hn, Sasuke era un idiota arrogante y egocéntrico._

_-Hn ¿Ha cambiado en algo?- pregunto burlesco el pelirrubio-Acéptalo Saku, el idiota supo conquistarte. _

_Ella se sonrojo-¡No digas idioteces Naruto!- sermoneo, mientras caminaba a paso acelerado._

_._

_._

_-¡Sasuke, espera!-grito ella corriendo tras de él-¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

_-Nada-siseo él- Es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, Sakura. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Jamás podré darte lo que quieres-hablo seriamente._

_-Entonces seamos amigos. _

_-Hn. _

_._

_._

_-Sasuke está saliendo con Karin- hablo Ino mirándole- Eso escuche en los pasillos. _

_-Da igual-susurro-Solo somos amigos. _

_-Sakura-susurro una pelinegra, Hinata._

_-Estaré bien. _

_._

_._

_-¿Están seguros?-cuestiono ella- este tatuaje lo tendremos por siempre-miró de reojo al Uchiha. _

_-¿Dudas de nuestra amistad?-cuestiono Sasuke mirándole molesto. _

_-¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos últimamente?-pregunto el ojiazul un poco perdido de la situación- Obvio que lo haremos Saku. _

_Los tres salieron del lugar con un nuevo tatuaje en su muñeca, era un circulo con líneas (aquel sello que hacen para realizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu) y en medio ella tenía una babosa, Naruto tenía un Sapo y Sasuke una serpiente. Era un tatuaje mediano y para los tres representaba mucho. _

_._

_._

Sintiéndose mareada tocó su cabeza, se levantó de la cama y notó que era una habitación, al mirar hacia todas parte noto que era su habitación, más recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, y aunque una parte de ella no comprendiera nada, camino hacia el espejo y se observó. Era ella, pero no lo era. Un escalofrío recorrió su blanca piel.

Tenía el cabello más largo, un poco ondulado, estaba con un camisón de dormir que decía "Amo la Pizza", al subirse el camisón pudo divisar un tatuaje en su abdomen, era un infinito, lo toco como si quemase, y una extraña sensación le recorrió desde la punta de su cabello hacia sus pies, en su brazo tenía otro tatuaje que decía "Liberté" y en su muñeca izquierda su tatuaje con la babosa.

-¡Sakura, cariño el desayuno se enfría!-gritó una mujer. Sin dudarlo supo que era ella. Su madre.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-gritó casi por inercia, así mismo camino hacia la sala dentro de aquel enorme departamento.

Su madre estaba frente a ella vistiendo un hermoso traje de dos piezas, su cabello rubio estaba en un peinado de melena y tenía un maquillaje sutil, parte de la ojijade se sintió perdida, pero la otra sabía perfectamente la situación, y por instantes dejaba que aquella parte de ella la dominase.

-¿Cómo está la Detective más hermosa de New York?-preguntó una voz masculina entrando al lugar. _Papá_, pensó la Haruno al ver al hombre pelirrosaceo entrar.

-¿Detective?-susurro Sakura un poco perdida en sí misma. Su madre sonrió- Que te vaya bien en el juicio, mamá- hablo sonriente. _¿Qué fue eso?_ Se cuestionó a ella misma

-Gracias, cielo- hablo besando su frente- ¿Tu no deberías irte ya a tu oficina?-pregunto la mujer mirando al hombre

-Sabes que Fugaku me deja llegar tarde hoy- hablo sonriente.

Sakura abrió sus jades _Fugaku, _y en unos segundos recuerdos de él vinieron a su cabeza, pero sin darse cuenta se encontraba ya en su habitación vistiéndose para acudir a la escuela.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke iba cayendo a toda velocidad, al igual que Sakura solo ráfagas de luz acompañaban su caída. Al llegar sintió como si dos cosas diferentes unas de otras se unieran a sí mismo. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio a si mismo encima de algo, mientras este avanzaba. _Mi automóvil, _pensó. Tras unos segundos paró el auto de manera automática sintiéndose totalmente perdido.

Como un flash de luz millones de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_-Tu padre viajará por una semana, cariño-hablo su madre- Debe firmar unos nuevos contratos en España-sonrió-Me quedaré en casa trabajando durante este tiempo, finalmente ser la editora de una de las revistas más importantes de New York tiene sus beneficios._

_._

_._

_-Ey, hermano-hablo un ojinegro de coleta. Itachi- La otra semana juegan Los Rangers, compre entradas para que vayamos-Sonrió de lado. _

_-Hn. _

_._

_._

_-¡Ey, Idiota!-saludo un pelirrubio. Naruto- ¿Vamos a mi casa a jugar Play?_

_\- Está bien, imbécil- respondió- ¿Irá Sakura?_

_El negó-No, no puede. Ya sabes es la presidenta estudiantil, tiene obligaciones hoy- hablo levantando los brazos. _

_._

_._

_-Sasuke eres el nuevo capitán del equipo, felicitaciones. _

_._

_._

_\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ese tatuaje Sasuke?-pregunto la ojijade mirándole _

_-Por supuesto que sí, Sakura, no soy un miedoso como Naruto- Hablo burlesco mirando al pelirrubio. _

_-Ya, ya, deja de hablar y hazlo de una vez- dijo el ojiazul_

_-Hn._

_._

_._

_-¡Sasuke, espera!-grito Sakura corriendo tras de él-¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

_-Nada-siseo- Es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, Sakura. _

_-¿Qué?-cuestionó ella. Sus jades se veían vidriosos. _

_-Jamás podré darte lo que quieres-hablo seriamente, mientras bajaba la mirada. _

_-Entonces seamos amigos- Él apretó sus labios._

_-Hn. _

_._

_._

_-¿Es cierto que estás con Karin?-pregunto un pelinegro. Sai- Eso dicen los rumores._

_-Me importa una mierda lo que digan-mascullo él._

_-¿Entonces es cierto?-cuestiono, esta vez Naruto seriamente- Es cierto que es mi prima Sasuke, pero no estoy seguro si sea para ti, está un poco loca. _

_-Hn. No, no es cierto. _

_._

_._

_-¿Están seguros?-cuestiono Sakura- este tatuaje lo tendremos por siempre. _

_-¿Dudas de nuestra amistad?-cuestiono él mirándole molesto. _

_-¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos últimamente?-pregunto Naruto un poco perdido- Obvio que lo haremos Saku. _

_Los tres salieron del lugar con un nuevo tatuaje en su muñeca, era un circulo con líneas (aquel sello que hacen para realizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu) y en medio él tenía una serpiente, Naruto tenía un Sapo y Sakura una babosa. _

_._

_._

-¿Qué mierda?-mascullo en un susurro. Sabía perfectamente quien era, donde vivía, su vida, hacia donde se dirigía. Sin mucho más bajo el retrovisor y se observó, era él, pero no. Era como si se hubiese fusionado con otro "él". Al mirarse sus ojos se volvieron rojos, al menos eso no había cambiado, pero al ver unos piercing en la oreja no pudo evitar sorprenderse, bajo su mirada a su torso, vestía un jeans negros apitillados, una camisa del mismo tono. Al menos no vestía como idiota, sin saber la razón realmente arremango su manga derecha encontrándose con un gran tatuaje que abarcaba todo el brazo y en su muñeca izquierda aquel tatuaje del recuerdo.

Tras un suspiro observo su auto, recordaba haber tirado su mochila y su chaqueta. Al mirar hacia atrás observó sus cosas, diviso su teléfono móvil, lo tomo y pudo notar la última llamada- Dobe-susurro. ¿Es que en ningún mundo podía estar lejos de Naruto?

Bueno, al menos sabía dónde encontrarlo, al igual que a Sakura y Kakashi. Tras un segundo de mirar su entorno, tomo nuevamente el manubrio del automóvil y nuevamente se dejó llevar.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi y Obito caían prácticamente juntos hacia quien sabe dónde. Tras unos segundos sintieron haber caído en alguna parte, al abrir sus ojos parpadearon.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto una voz femenina. Una voz que ambos reconocieron. Ahí estaba ella, su amada, Rin.

Kakashi se dio vuelta, pues la voz provenía de atrás de él-Rin-susurro y al igual que con Sasuke y Sakura al peliplateado le llegaron millones de recuerdos que no eran de sí mismo.

_-¿Cómo estás Kakashi?-pregunto la muchacha que robaba su corazón- No puedo creer que hayamos quedado en la misma Universidad con Obito-sonrió_

_-Hn, mal que mal todos seremos profesores, creo que la locura se contagia-bromeo Obito_

_._

_._

_-¡Felicidades Kakashi!-hablo Rin abrazándole- Al fin eres Maestro de Filosofía_

_Él sonrió- Y tú de Lengua y Literatura- respondió orgulloso_

_-¡Hay que celebrar!-gritó Obito eufórico- Al fin soy maestro de matemáticas. ¿Les parece salir a la noche?-cuestiono. Ambos asintieron. _

_._

_._

_-Me casaré- hablo Rin mirándoles a ambos-En dos meses seré una mujer casada. _

_._

_._

_-Creo que ninguno logro conquistarla-susurro su amigo bebiendo una cerveza._

_-No era nuestro destino estar con ella, Obito- susurro chocando su vaso con el de él._

_._

_._

_-Bienvenidos, jóvenes, soy Kakashi Hatake y seré su maestro de Filosofía y profesor titular. _

_._

_._

_-¡Uzumaki!-regaño al ver a un pelirrubio andar revoloteando por el salón. _

_._

_._

_-Te felicito, Sakura- sonrió- Has sido la mejor calificación de la clase. _

_._

_._

_-Uchiha- hablo acercándose a él- El profesor de Deportes, Gai, me comentó sobre tu posición en el equipo-sonrió- Estoy orgulloso de ti. _

_-Hn. _

_._

_._

Obito le miró aun perdido ¿Cómo era posible qué estuviese viva? ¿Qué broma era esta?-Obito-hablo ella nuevamente- ¿Todo bien?-pregunto tocando su hombro y al igual que Kakashi los recuerdos de esta vida volvían y se unían a él.

Rin los miro de forma sospechosa-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto- Están por tocar el timbre y no creo que les guste que sus estudiantes los vean con ese rostro de bobos-hablo riendo.

Kakashi y Obito se miraron mutuamente, luego miraron sus atuendos-Profesores-susurraron. Y lo sabían, muy bien lo sabían pero aún era como estar acomodando su cerebro o parte de él.

-Sí, Duh, Kakashi es profesor de filosofía-dijo ella de manera obvia- y tú de matemáticas ¿realmente están bien?

-Sí, sí, solo falta de cafeína- hablo el pelinegro sonriente.

-Bien-dijo tomando unos papeles- Dejare esto en secretaria- Ambos asintieron, mientras ella salía.

Obito se acercó a Kakashi- Debemos encontrar a los chicos-susurro. El ojinegro asintió.

-Algo me dice que en unos minutos volveremos a verlos- respondió Kakashi mientras tomaba unos libros- Aun no comprendo, es como si supiera todo de lo que debo hacer.

-Porque lo haces-señalo Obito mirándole, mientras él hacía lo suyo-Supongo que nos hemos juntado con nuestra versión de esta dimensión-Kakashi le observo-Un cuerpo pero dos almas, no lo sé, recuerdo todo lo de Konoha, pero también sé todo sobre mi vida aquí.

Kakashi asintió-Es posible que tengas razón Obito, me pasa igual-dijo bajando la mirada-Por cierto, buen Look eh.

Obito le miró y rió-No te quedas atrás, Kakashi-respondió él burlesco.

.

.

.

.

Naruto iba cayendo por las ráfagas de luz, mientras movía los brazos totalmente exasperado-¡Ahh!-gritaba mientras caía, cerró sus ojos pidiéndole a Kami que nada malo pasara. Como al resto sintió que parte de él caía dentro de algún contenido.

Al abrir sus pozos azules parpadeo un par de veces, observó su entorno y se sintió perdido, estaba rodeado de personas, mientras se sostenía de un fierro, _¿Qué sucede?_ Se preguntó mentalmente, bajo su mirada observando su vestimenta, unos jeans apitillados de tono azul claro, un polerón negro y por dentro naranjo, algunos accesorios.

-Próxima estación "8 Street Stacion"- escucho por el altavoz y así como el resto millones de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_-Naruto, tú padre y yo deberemos viajar a Europa-hablo Kushina mirándole- Tu padre debe ir a una conferencia de medicina, y yo aprovecharé de cerrar algunos de los casos del Bufete. Cualquier cosa puedes llamar a tu padrino ¿sí?_

_-No te preocupes, mamá- hablo abrazándole- Estaré bien. _

_._

_._

_-Ey, Sasuke-llamó al ver al pelinegro adentrarse en la Escuela. _

_-Hn, Naruto._

_-¿Esta tarde vamos a casa a jugar Play? _

_-Como cada martes, Idiota-hablo el Uchiha-Recuérdale a Sakura_

_-Sí, Sí. _

_._

_._

_-Ya basta Naruto-dijo la pelirrosa- Decídete de una vez ¿Te tatuaras sí o no? _

_-Por supuesto que lo haré- dijo él, colocándose. Se haría un tatuaje en la parte de arriba de la espalda. _

_-Miedoso-se burló el Uchiha mirándole. _

_._

_._

_-Creo que me gusta Hinata-susurro sonrojado mirando a Sakura-¿Qué haré?_

_-Jugártela, por supuesto-hablo ella._

_-¿Qué?-cuestiono él- No, seguramente no sabe que existo._

_._

_._

_-¿Están seguros?-cuestiono la Haruno- este tatuaje lo tendremos por siempre. _

_-¿Dudas de nuestra amistad?-cuestiono el pelinegro mirándole molesto. _

_-¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos últimamente?-pregunto él- Obvio que lo haremos Saku. _

_Los tres salieron del lugar con un nuevo tatuaje en su muñeca, era un circulo con líneas (aquel sello que hacen para realizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu) y en medio Naruto tenía un Sapo, Sasuke una serpiente y Sakura una babosa. _

_._

_._

_-Serás mi segundo al mando Naruto-sonrió Sasuke-Debes ser mi mano derecha en el equipo. _

_-Por supuesto que sí, Sasuke- hablo con una sonrisa_

_._

_._

_-¿Saku, sucede algo con Sasuke?-cuestiono al verla tan triste. _

_-No es nada, Naru-susurro- No te preocupes. _

_-Como digas, pero si ese idiota te hace algo debes decirlo, yo te defenderé. _

_-Lo sé-sonrió. _

_._

_._

_-¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí, Naruto?-cuestionó Kakashi. _

_\- Yo no hice nada, lo juro- susurro él._

_-Claro-dijo Irónico- Mejor siéntate por allá. _

_._

_._

Sabía perfectamente que debía bajarse aquí, pues debía asistir a la escuela "Harvey Milk High School", su escuela. Observo su reflejo en la puerta del metro, pues sabía todo, conocía cada parte de lo que estaba viviendo, en un segundo volvió a recordar lo de los tatuajes y observo su muñeca izquierda, una sonrisa rara se asomó en él. El pelirrubio se sintió atolondrado, hacia un segundo estaba peleando con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi contra Kaguya y ahora estaba yendo a su escuela.

No sabía y no entendía como esto era posible, pero lo único que pedía era encontrar a sus amigos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Chan~ _

_¿Qué les pareció? Cómo ven se han unido los recuerdos en un solo cuerpo, obviamente en el de la dimensión en la que se encuentran. En esta dimensión si hay muchas personas vivas aún como el caso de Rin, pero siguen ciertos lineamentos: Ejemplo, Rin murió en la dimensión original de Kakashi y Obito, por lo que no se quedo con ninguno, por lo que en la dimensión actual siguió su camino junto a sus amigos, pero sin ser el destino de ninguno..Ouch :c _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo & la vida que he más menos trazado para ellos en esta dimensión. Gracias por leer & colocar en sus Favoritos & Followers. Han hecho a esta escritora feliz :'3 Esperare opiniones sobre este capítulo. _

**_Maribalza_**_ & **Adrit126** muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero a ambas les siga gustando la historia. Estaré atenta a sus opiniones. _

_Besos._

_Mila. _

_._

_._

_._


End file.
